


The Eagle in the 104th Training Corps

by Yaajkuza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, Eventual Romance, M/M, On Hiatus, Original Character-centric, Retelling, with OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaajkuza/pseuds/Yaajkuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really have much planned for this one... but I do have a few scenes pictured in my head.</p></blockquote>





	The Eagle in the 104th Training Corps

When I was enrolling into the military force, most people were to state where they were from and why they wanted to join, but for some reason he skipped me. My name’s Aquila Herman and I’m from the Trost district and I’m here to gain the power to protect those I love in Trost. I have a combination of dark brown hair and green eyes. My hair is short and a bit spiked up. I have an athletic build that’s about 5’4.

During the introduction, something caught my eye, a boy. He has blonde hair with amber eyes and a muscular body with broad shoulders.  I didn’t realize that I was gazing at him until he looked at me. I got awkwardly back to position thinking what made me stop and look at him but then I just resumed listening to the instructor mercilessly yell at each and every one of us that was left. There was another from Trost, Jean Kirstein, I resent him because he joined the military to become a military police and live in the inner walls with leisure. He is a friend but we’re not really that close either. All of the orderly fashioned yelling stopped at the girl eating a potato, later nicknamed potato girl, Sasha Braus. The instructor yelled at her and told her to run laps around the field with no dinner for the rest of the day and night.

During dinner everyone huddled around a guy named Eren Jaeger. It turns out that he was actually from Shiganshina along with Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. Eren was also there two years ago to witness how the colossal titan kicked the front gate and the Armored Titan blasted through the inner gates leading to Wall Maria’s downfall. The crowd was asking about Colossal Titan and when they asked about the Armored Titan, I subconsciously looked to the guy that caught my eye that morning. He had a stern face not caring about the things that the crowd was talking about. I would assume that he knew what they were going on about but I doubt that many would join the military force knowing what the titans actually do. Even I was hesitant at first but my desire to protect is stronger than my fear.

Eren was talking about how he would join the scouting legion and kill off all of the titans when Jean stepped in to put in his two cents. Soon dinner was over and the dispute was also over. I did a double take when Jean tried to converse with Mikasa. All he said was that she has beautiful black hair. I tried not to laugh because I know he clearly has a crush on her. I went up to him. “She’s a beauty ain’t she?”

He looked at me and scoffed following her but not immediately. Once he got out the door he saw her going up to Eren. His face darkened and he supposedly wiped his ‘faith in humanity’ on Connie Springer. I tried to, still, hold in my laughter and I went to go put a hand on his shoulder. “Isn’t fate cruel?”

He looked at me with a straight face. “Are you still going to become a Stationary Guard?”

“Are you still trying to join the Military Police? My answer’s the same as yours.”

“I don’t get you… You’ve seen what the titans are capable and yet you still want to join the military.” That’s true I knew what they were like. They are terrifying beasts and they mercilessly kill for enjoyment. But even though I want to stop that before it even happens to the people I care about.

“I could say the same for you, rather than wanting to protect others, you choose to run away from the titans.” There was a brief second before he left towards the boys’ dorm. I stood there just staring up into the starry night sky. Someone stood next to me and did the same. I looked through my peripherals and saw the person next to me. It was the same guy that I had been staring at all day. I mentally slapped myself for getting into this position but it can’t get any worse right?

So I decided to strike up a conversation. “The star’s beautiful aren’t they?”

I caught him by surprised and he stood quiet for a bit. “Yeah, they are.”

I stopped looking at the sky and turned to him. He did the same and we just stared at each other for a moment before the awkward silence settled in. “Well we should be getting ready to sleep.” I left first not minding if he was going to follow or not.

~*~

It was the day for the aptitude test. The aptitude test would show if we are even capable of using the 3D maneuvering gear. I was glad because not a single person did it alone so I wouldn’t have to look like a fool. The first couple people were good at it especially Mikasa. I just hope that I could do it well like the others. Almost everyone who went did well so that made me feel less worried except one person. The one who totally flipped was Eren. When the instructor put Eren on blast everyone turned their attention to him and I got more worried. What if I was like him too and failed. That would be too embarrassing for me to handle.

It was my turn next and I was extremely nervous. I was going to get helped into the harness by the same guy that has my attention from yesterday. There’s just something about him that keeps drawing my attention to him.

While he was hooking me up into the harness, he noticed at how tense I was. “You seem tense.”

I jumped at the unexpected words and just nodded in response. Either I was too nervous to talk or I didn’t expect for him to talk to me, maybe even both. A second later I finally mustered up something to say. “Yeah, just a bit… Well not a bit but a lot.”

He looked at me and I looked at him and he saw that I was a bit less tense but still tense nonetheless. “Relax, it really helps if you would just relax.” He chuckled.

“Is that how you did it?” Earlier I saw him doing it with ease and I wondered what he did to make it look so easy to do.

“Well no, but you need to relax so you can balance yourself.” He was right, now’s not the time to be nervous, now’s the time to grow and strengthen up to be able to protect. I was reminded of why I was here in the first place. I don’t want to see the destruction of Trost like how it ended up in Shiganshina. I finally calmed down and now I’m ready for this.

“Thanks uhh…did I even catch your name?”

He looked at me with a bit of surprise. He was surprised that I loosened up that quickly. “My name’s Reiner, Reiner Braun.”

“Thanks again Reiner, you made me remember something important. Oh and my name’s Aquila Herman” I smiled to him. He finished attaching me to the harness and it was about time for me to show how dedicated I am into joining the military.

I was lifted off the ground and I struggled for a while. I was getting used to how this feels and I needed to stay calm and stay balanced. I found the center of gravity and evened my weight so I could stay still. I got used to it after a while so I tried moving more and hopefully I won’t lose balance. I almost fell back while trying to change positions. I still wasn’t as calm as I would like for myself to be but I couldn’t help it. People were watching especially Reiner. I wanted to prove to him that I got the hang of it with his help. Moments later I stopped wobbling and I felt like I can freely move now. I tried to move again but now I think I got the hang of it. I’m no longer struggling to stay balanced. I was extremely happy that I got it and it’s all thanks to Reiner.

I turned to look at Reiner and he laughed. “Why are you laughing?”

“Sorry, it’s just that the expression on your face was priceless.” Reiner smiled back. I turned away not letting him see my blush. He lowered me down since it was time for dinner. Once I got down and free from the harness I ran towards Reiner and hugged him. He totally didn’t expect that from me but I was still pretty happy.

I let go of him not letting the hug get too awkward. “Sorry, but I was just happy that the advice you gave me worked and now I’m closer to achieving my goal.” I absently scratched my cheek.

He was silent for a moment taking in that he just got hugged. “Uh…yeah no problem.”

I was still wearing my smile. “Why are you here Reiner? Because I don’t think you introduced yourself with the instructor.” I was curious because he didn’t do it to me either.

“I can ask you the same question.” It seemed that it was a sensitive subject but as we walked he spoke again. “I want to go back to my hometown again. Not want but must, I must go back.”

I looked at him intently. “Mine’s not all that great like others but I want to gain the strength to protect the people I love in Trost.”

“You’re from Trost?” I smiled again, he was curious but I didn’t mind.

“Yeah, sadly that’s where Jean is from too. I just don’t understand why he wants to run away rather than to protect his family.”

“Maybe he’s scared of the titans.” Reiner suggested. I’ve never really considered that actually. When I first saw one I was horrified but that all changed when I got onto the emergency boats. I shook my head to get out the thought in my mind.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in a concerned voice.

“I was just remembering something from a couple years back.” I don’t usually go talking about what I’ve experienced but it just came out.

“Were you involved when Wall Maria was overtaken by titans? I thought you lived in Trost.”

“I do live in Trost. It’s just that at the time my mother wanted to go visit her relatives in Shiganshina.” Looking down I didn’t want Reiner to see my face.

Now’s not the time to be crying. I was holding back tears that were forcing their way into my eyes. I stopped walking. “You can go ahead. I want to stay out a bit before going in for dinner.”

He turned to look and he saw me wiping my eyes while I still have my smile. He gave me a confused look and left. I was waiting until everybody was out of sight. I looked up into the evening sky and the smile I have always had was nowhere to be seen. I finally let the tears fall not caring anymore of who would see me. I eventually laid on the ground still staring at the darkening sky with my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes having to run out of tears to shed and put an arm over them.

I don’t know how long I was out there but I heard someone calling out to me. Hearing someone call my name just reminds me of the fateful day but I wouldn’t cry. Crying was only supposed to be a one-time thing but it just suddenly got to me. I got up in response to the calls and turned to find who was calling out to me. I recognized the voice to be one that I have recently met, Reiner. I guess he was worried about me since I probably stayed out until dinner was over.

“There you are.” We met up and I was correct that he was worried. His face was showing it.

“Sorry, I had things on my mind. Is dinner over?” I wasn’t really hungry at the moment.

“Why are you apologizing? I should be the one to apologize. I probably said something for you to remember something painful.” It was in a quiet tone.

“I caused you to be worried but I’m okay now and have never been better.” I smiled again.

He frowned clearly knowing that I was forcing that smile. “Let’s go back and get something for you to eat. I’ve finished eating but there’s still time left for you to eat.”

Dinner wasn’t over? I assumed that dinner was over since Reiner came to get me. He turned to leave for the dining hall and I followed. I was confused at why he would come back for me. “Why did you come get me?”

“You didn’t come for dinner so I figured that you were still out here and it’s a soldier’s duty to keep healthy. If we aren’t healthy then we won’t be able to do the things we’d have to do.”

I thought about what he said and I agree. I have to keep it together and become stronger. “Thanks for getting me. I probably would’ve stayed out here until everybody was asleep.”

He shrugged and continued to lead the way. We got to the dining hall and he sat next to a guy with black hair. I went to go get my portion of dinner and sat next to Jean. I ate there silently not wanting to converse with anybody.

“You were about to ditch dinner again, huh?” Jean knows a lot about me, maybe a bit too much about me. I just gave him silence. “Well it seems that I’m not the only one crushing on someone.”

I gave him a surprised stare. “Who are you talking about?” Breaking the silent treatment I was giving him.

“It’s pretty obvious that you like him.” He pointed to Reiner.

“Yeah. He’s cool.” I replied. Jean face palmed himself.

“No like you _like_ him.” It was a minute until I got what he meant.

“W-what makes you think that?” I looked down continuing to eat hiding my face for it was getting flushed.

He laughed, "Whatever you say denying it means that it's true to an extent."

"Those are some smart words coming from you," I teased. He glared at me then we both laughed. I’d like to say that Jean and I aren’t close but we’re probably closer than we think.

“But shouldn’t you be glad that you’re actually getting close to him?” He looked at Mikasa and then at Eren. I understood what he meant and I tried to contain my laughter at how funny his situation is. He heard my stifled laughter and give me a death stare but I just smiled it off.

There was silent between us again. Being talkative around him feels weird considering our differences. But putting our differences aside we can get along pretty easily. “It happened again. But it was in front of Reiner. So I uhh… decided to stay out there until everyone fell asleep but Reiner came back to get me saying that I should keep my health.”

“So it happened again huh? You completely broke down again. How many times has this been? 5?” I smiled knowing that he was trying to lighten the mood. I finished my dinner and looked at him. He was staring at Mikasa, again, and I giggled. He jumped and stood up facing away hiding at the fact that I caught him staring at his crush. I got up putting a hand on his shoulder showing him my sympathy.

I went to the dorm and to my bed. I dropped onto my bed and lied there. Hoping to fall asleep in that position so I wouldn't have to move so much. It was a minute until I heard someone's voice.

"You feeling better?" I lazily got up and saw that it was Reiner. I sat up and then smiled at him. "Yup much better. Sorry to get you worried and thanks." I looked at him and I saw a slight reddening on his cheeks. 'Flattery would get me anywhere with him, huh?' I thought to myself.

"See you tomorrow," Reiner said abruptly before leaving me. I sighed and lied back down onto my bed thinking of what would we be doing tomorrow.

~*~

Chapter 2

For the next few days we would be training hand-to-hand combat by trying to take away the ‘weapon’ the other possess, the ‘weapon’ being a wooden knife. It was odd that we would have to be training this. But I guess this will have to do since the Stationary Guard and the Military Police would have to deal with other humans more often than the Scouting Legion. I looked around and saw a lot people putting some effort in and some not even trying. There are a couple of people are that actually putting in all their effort into this training. I looked around to observe the others and I saw that Eren was able to bring Reiner down. I was surprised at what the lanky boy could do. Maybe his resolve isn’t just for show. I kept watching them and then I saw them approach Annie Leonheart. It seemed to me that she wasn’t like any other person here. I was still watching at what they were going to do and then I saw that Eren lunged towards the blonde girl. She easily kicked his leg off the ground and felled the boy.

"Hey come on be serious here." I was partnered up with none other than Jean and he was the one with the wooden knife. It was highly irritated but I couldn't do anything about it. I gave him my attention and lunged toward me which I easily dodged. I tripped him and he landed on his front. I got on top of him and got his arm into a lock.

"What's your problem?" He whined.

"You said for me to get serious," I retorted while tightening the hold to get his hand to loosed the weapon. He did and I got off of him. He got off and rotated his unlocked arm to see if it was damaged.

"You know I'm not a good fighter so you could've gone easy on me."

"Where's the fun in that then?" I laughed at him. "Well I see no point in this training _but_ if it's just to pass time then let's make it fun."

He rolled his eyes. I looked back to where Reiner was and I saw him being tossed to the ground by Annie this time. I chuckled that he was being handled by people smaller than him. Apparently Jean saw me looking at him. “You really like him huh?”

“I told you I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I declared, “I admire his character that’s all.”

“I don’t think that’s all,” now Jean was smirking. I stuck my tongue at him.

“Ha Ha. Do you want me to remind you about your situation?” Jean’s face suddenly became sullen and shook his head. “I thought so… and what’s with you thinking that I like Reiner?”

“Well for one thing, whenever I look at you I see you looking at him.” I was dumbfounded. I didn’t really know how much of my attention went to him.

“And? That proves nothing… that just says that I admire him that’s all.” As I finished saying what I said the instructor came walking by. Jean and I were both just taking it easy and made it look like we’re trying but I’m not really trying. I know how to fight. My mother’s side of the family teaches hand to hand combat as a defense mechanism for if we were ever to be threatened. Not many people know that there's not only danger outside the walls but also inside. I learned that first hand.

Dinner had finally came and Jean went on boasting his skills on the 3D maneuver. Apparently in order to get into the military police is to excel at using the 3D gear. Which was odd seeming that the people who would need to use it most often would be the scouting legion. And then Eren decided to point out to Jean and caused another argument. But this time was different. Jean was the one who had the outburst. I was saw everything, he looked at Mikasa and saw that she sighed. And he got angry.

"Don't mess with me!" He yelled while grabbing Eren by the shirt.

"Don't pull so hard on my shirt! You're gonna run them!" Eren yelled back.

"Who cares about your shirt? I'd kill just to be in your shoes." He'd gone and said it. I stifled my laughter. Of course he would get mad at that. Why else would he get mad?

"What are you talking about? I suggest you cut the crap, now!" Eren threatened before raising his arm, ready to throw a punch but he stopped. I guess he figured Jean was being emotional because he used the technique Annie had used on him on Jean. Jean was kicked to the ground with a loud thud. That had to hurt. Then Eren went on talking about being a soldier and at that moment the instructor came in wondering what the thud was. Mikasa told him it was Sasha’s fart. I chortled at the remark. When the instructor left, Eren and Jean were whispering. I just shook my head, Jean’s always the instigator, and it always backfires.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much planned for this one... but I do have a few scenes pictured in my head.


End file.
